


Crowdsourcing, Glamping, and Other 21st Century Nonsense

by nickel710



Series: streamlined [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cap is still Cap, Fluff, Hiking, Honeymoon, M/M, modern!Bucky, people asked for honeymoon stuff so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickel710/pseuds/nickel710
Summary: Part of the "How Buzzfeed Helped Bucky Barnes" story :)In which Steve has selected an off-the-beaten-path location for a vacation and loses snacking autonomy privileges, and Bucky doesn't want to carry the backpack.Spoilers (or rather, spoiler singular) for the main fic, but could easily be read stand alone because it's really short and just cute chatter between Steve and Bucky, not really specific to the fic very much tbh.





	Crowdsourcing, Glamping, and Other 21st Century Nonsense

“Why did you choose this, again?” Bucky huffed, pausing to move his ski goggles out off of his face and wipe a bead of sweat that had managed to find its way onto the bridge of his nose.

Steve, who had gotten ahead by a few meters, laughed and made his way back down to Bucky, pulling his face mask down and leaning in to kiss Bucky’s exposed nose. “You don’t think this is fun, husband?”

Bucky tried to maintain his grumpy demeanor but between the affectionate kiss and the invocation of his newly earned title ‘husband,’ his couldn’t stop the giddy giggle escaping. “I guess,” he confessed, looking over his shoulder to take in the mountain view behind them. Without his goggles on, the glare of the sun off the pristine snow was nearly blinding. He really did think this was pretty fun, he was just already tired after a morning of high-altitude, low-temperature hiking. “But I thought honeymoons were supposed to be laying around on a beach all day smelling like sex.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist from behind, resting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder and looking out over the view, too. “The good news is that we’ve got a cozy cabin waiting for us just a few miles down the road,” he murmured. “Quilts. Wood stove. Hot cocoa. Smelling like sex.”

“Who even built a cabin up here?” Bucky wondered, shrugging Steve’s arms off to put his goggles back on. Steve chuckled, double-checking the GPS coordinates and his compass to make sure they were still on track for the cabin. As they started the next leg of the hike, Bucky ignored the burn in his calves and focused on the promise of cocoa and quilts and cuddles.

An hour later, Bucky called a halt again. “Food,” he declared, tossing himself backwards into the snow and throwing an arm across his eyes. “Feed me, husband.”

“Good idea,” Steve agreed, dumping his backpack next to Bucky and crouching to dig out their high-protein, high-fat snacks. “I’m glad you said something, I didn’t even notice how hungry I’m getting.”

Bucky snorted as he sat up and accepted a bag of almonds and cashews, tossing a handful into his mouth. Steve settled next to him and reached over for some nuts. Bucky swatted his hand away with a glare, swallowed, and said, “You always pick out the cashews. I will hand you your nuts.”

Grinning guiltily, Steve turned his hand palm up and waited for Bucky to take an indiscriminate scoop of nuts and give them to him, then began picking out the almonds and eating them first. “Best for last,” he said when Bucky gave him a surprised look.

Bucky smiled as he tossed another few nuts into his mouth. “Do you think when we told people that we were leaving for our honeymoon, they imagined this?” he asked gesturing out to the snowy wilderness around them.

“Did you?” Steve asked instead of answering.

“I knew where we were going,” Bucky countered.

“Yeah, but I mean before we decided. Like when you were younger and imagined getting married, did you think, ‘I’m gonna end up with the kind of guy who wants to snowshoe up a mountain for our honeymoon?’”

Bucky snorted, picking out a few cashews.

“Hey! I saw that,” Steve cried indignantly, reaching over to snatch the bag away from Bucky and pick out his own cashews. “If you get to, I get to.”

“It was one time!” Bucky whined, trying to grab the bag back but failing as Steve held them out of his reach. “I just wanted a cashew!”

“That’s how it starts,” Steve said solemnly, shaking his head. “Just one cashew. Suddenly, it’s a bag of almonds and your husband revokes your snacking autonomy.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and held his hand out until Steve caved and gave him the bag back. “Thank you,” he said primly, holding unblinking eye contact as he reached into the bag without looking and grabbed whichever nuts he encountered first. 

Steve smirked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Bucky stuff the nuts into his mouth. “Feel good about yourself?” he asked. “Like you have the moral high-ground?”

After an austere nod, Bucky dropped the facade and laughed a little. “But to answer your question,” he said, swallowing and turning to look for his water while he spoke, “no. I didn’t think I’d marry that kind of guy. Well—it’s more like, I never thought about the possibility of a honeymoon that wasn’t the kinda typical thing, you know?”

“But you agreed to this,” Steve said, suddenly a little worried. “You did want to come here, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Bucky said quickly, pausing before drinking his water to capture Steve’s hand and press a kiss to his knuckles. “I love this. I love you. I want to be where you are. The rest is just icing on the cake, as they say.”

Steve smiled softly, eyes intent on Bucky as he drank his water and started to reassemble their packs. “Let’s go to the beach for our anniversary,” he said, standing up and brushing snow off his pants.

“Deal,” Bucky said, covering his face again and handing the pack to Steve. He had intended to split the carrying duties half-and-half, but after the first shift of carrying the pack, had decided that egalitarianism be damned, his husband had super strength and could carry the damn pack up the mountain.

* * *

“Thank god,” Bucky groaned as the cabin finally came into view. Steve glanced back at him, presumably smiling under his face coverings, and then jogged ahead to the cabin. Following at a more sedate (exhausted) pace, Bucky caught up to the cabin as Steve was finishing a quick circle of the perimeter, dusting snow off of the porch and making sure all of the generators and the like were in order. Inside, he had apparently already started a fire—a welcome sight to Bucky’s cold, tired eyes. 

“It’s going to take a little while for the fire to warm the inside fully,” Steve said apologetically as Bucky collapsed into a chair and started pulling off outer layers. “But there’s an electric blanket we can hook up to the generator in the meantime.”

“Hasn’t Stark Tech evolved to the point where we don’t need stuff like generators and fires?” Bucky grumbled, struggling with his boot and sighing in relief as he finally got to wiggle his toes inside their wooly wrappings.

Steve hung his coat up on the rack by the door. “Maybe,” he said. “But we’re a bit off the beaten path for Stark Smart Cabins or whatever they’d be called.”

“Smart Cabins,” Bucky snorted, forcing himself to his feet in order to hang up his coat and arrange his boots, gloves, hat, and other accoutrements. “All the rage on the glamping subreddit.”

Steve gave him a blank look.

“Subreddit? You know, like—”

“I know what a subreddit is,” Steve cut him off. “What is… glamping?”

Bucky stared at him in horror for a second and then started to laugh. “You really don’t want to know.”

“No,” Steve whined, drawing the word out and pouting. “Tell me!”

“You’re going to hate it so much, Stevie,” Bucky cackled. Steve waited. “Okay, okay. If I tell you that it’s a portmanteau and directly relevant to what we were talking about—Smart Cabins, I mean—can you guess?”

“Glamping. Glamp. Okay well, the obvious connection is camping. Something camping. Gl...acier camping? No. Gl...ory… camping? No? Okay. Glum. Glue. Glass. Glam—oh god. Oh no. Glamor camping? Glamorous camping?”

Bucky was laughing too hard to confirm with anything more than a nod, having to brush a tear from his eye at the horrified, indignant look on Steve’s face. “Glamorous camping, Bucky? What is wrong with you people? God, I really thought the 21st century couldn’t get weirder.”

Knowing that this rant had only just begun, Bucky flopped onto the bed on his stomach and plugged in the electric blanket, then started to settle himself in.

“—weird enough that people just walk themselves into the woods and cut themselves off from any kind of comfort or luxury—”

“Yeah, inconceivable, that is,” Bucky muttered, finally starting to feel the chill of the cabin now that his body temperature was stabilizing after the day of bundled hiking.

“—bet they have nightstands, don’t they? Don’t they, Bucky. They have nightstands and plugs for their phones. Hey, here’s an idea, _stay home_ —”

“Or go to a beach,” Bucky added.

“Yes! Thank you! Seriously, Buck, what is it about—”

“Steve! Babe. Please. We’ll Google all the images of glamping you can handle without exploding as soon as we have internet access again, I promise. For now, bring that superheated bod over here and contribute some heat to the Bucky Is Cold fund, would you?”

Steve sighed and let the topic drop, instead checking the fire one more time before doing as asked and joining Bucky on the bed, settling between his husband and the pillows propped up against the headboard. “Crowdsourcing heat from just anyone these days, Barnes?”

Bucky craned his neck over his shoulder, eyebrows raised. “Good use of crowdsourcing! Who taught you that one?”

“Clint,” Steve said smugly, adjusting the electric blanket to cover Bucky’s lap better. “He was trying to get Tony to fund a bunch of Kickstarters.”

“Did he?”

“A few,” Steve confirmed, resting his cheek on Bucky’s shoulder. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, at first shifting a little here and there until finally both had settled into a comfortable position. After a while, between the fire, blanket, and superhuman heat, they began to feel too warm, so Steve tossed the electric blanket off of them, reaching over to turn it off and unplug it while Bucky spread a normal quilt over them instead.

“Steve?” Bucky said as they resumed their cuddling. 

“Mhm?”

“Why did you want to come here?”

“We talked about that already,” Steve grumbled, sounding a little sleepy.

“No, we talked about expectations and honeymoons, but I mean…. Well, when you suggested it, I was just happy you had something you wanted for the whole wedding shebang, you know? Up until then it had been a lot of, ‘whatever you want, Buck,’ and ‘I don’t really mind either way, Buck,’ so it was like, thank god, he has a preference! But then I was thinking more about it, and I just… I dunno, I thought maybe it was a little, odd? Maybe?”

“I mean… right? Isn’t that… what we talked about? It’s not a beach and all that?”

“No, I mean odd for you, specifically,” Bucky said carefully, sitting up and turning to face Steve in time to see his eyebrows twitch upwards with realization.

“Oh,” Steve said, quieter, looking away. “Yeah. The cold, and all, I guess?” 

Bucky nodded, waiting. 

“Right. Well, it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve been in a cold climate since the… the crash,” he said, pulling his arms in a little. “For missions.” Realizing his body language was getting defensive, he tried to divert the gesture into fixing his hair, but found no locks out of place to manage.

“I know,” Bucky said, taking Steve’s hand into his own and linking their fingers before continuing. “But this is vacation.”

“Not a mission,” Steve agreed. “Okay. I guess, I guess I just wanted to have something better associated with snow and cold. Something else to think about next time there’s a mission in Siberia or wherever, so the flight over there is less… full of dread.”

He studied their interlocked fingers for a minute before flitting his eyes up to Bucky’s, searching for judgment or validation. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is,” Bucky said, smiling. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I dunno, now that we’re talking about it, it kinda feels like I had an ulterior, selfish motive for picking something you didn’t really want.”

Bucky snorted, shifting around so that he was leaning against Steve’s chest once more, pulling their still linked hands close to his chest and turning his head to press a kiss into Steve’s forearm. “Babe, if that’s what you think, then you weren’t paying attention earlier. I told you: I want to be here. I like this. I like _you_ and I like _us_ and I like hiking and I like the snow.” He paused to look around the little cabin, taking in the snow falling beyond the window, the fire, their one backpack with its half-eaten bag of almonds and cashews peeking out. “And we’ll go to the beach for our anniversary.”

Steve chuckled. “Sure.”

Bucky closed his eyes and braced himself with a little smirk. “One year until beach glamping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you haven't read the main fic, give it a shot! People tell me in the comments that it's not hard to read it even if you're not into gaming.
> 
> I know it's been a minute since I added anything to this series, and it's short, but a lot of folks left comments saying they'd like a bit about the honeymoon, so here you go! I'd still like to do something a little longer, more about the stream or relationship with the public (or both), but I've been writing for urgent deadlines for work and homebrewing a DnD campaign, so I haven't had lots of leftover creative energy. Still, I love this little AU.


End file.
